A Devils power
by Crummy111
Summary: (DROPPED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE) It's been six months since Issei became a Devil. Things had been pretty quiet in the occult research club. Until now.


Chapter 1

" _Oh man! What the hell is going on!? Why is that thing after me!?"_ Issei thought to himself.

Issei found himself running through a park in the middle of the night. He didn't know why but something was chasing him. There was nobody around since it was late at night so there was no way he was getting any help in this situation. All he could think about was running away and trying to hide from that _thing_ chasing after him.

Issei's mind began to race, desperately trying to make sense of things.

" _Crap why the fuck does this have to happen to me huh! Just because I got held back at school for peeping on those girls that I didn't even get to see thanks to those bastards Matsuda and Motohama! Shit!"_

Issei soon ran out of juice from the running. After all he was no athlete, just some looser high school pervert who had no hope of ever getting a girlfriend.

"I can't keep running around like this, I'm exhausted! Still, it looks like I'm safe even if only for a little while. I need to catch my breath, if I'm gunna make it outta here alive then I need to think of a plan!"

He found a large bush next to a tree and quickly jumped in to hide from the monster chasing him. Issei sat down behind the bush and leaned his back up against the tree to take a rest whilst listening carefully for any sign of the monster.

"Just what the Hell _is_ that thing anyway and why does it want to kill me?"

Just then Issei felt an overwhelming sense of dread fill his heart as he saw it in corner of his eye glaring at him. He had just enough time to stand up and get a look at it before being sliced in two at the waist. He had never seen anything like it, its top half looked just the same as a human man with an expression of pure bloodlust. Its bottom half however was that of a huge snake at least 25 feet long trailing behind it with a blade like limb at it's tip.

Issei's blood sprayed everywhere gushing out like a fountain. To him it seemed as though time had slowed down through the shock of having his top half cleaved clean off by the beast.

" _Is this it? Am I going to die out here, all alone and a virgin no less! I wanted to at least be able to fondle some huge tits before I die. shit!"_

Just as his consciousness began to fade, a blast of what can only be described as pure destructive power completely obliterated the monster in front of him and the last thing he saw before slipping away was long crimson hair, just like the crimson blood that stained the ground around him.

Jolted awake, Issei was out of breath still remembering that agonising pain from being cut in two.

" _That damn dream again huh? All that happened half a year ago but_ _I_ _still dream_ _about that time,_ _the day I was killed. If not for Rias I'd have stayed dead and my short and pitiful life would've come to an unnatural end. Thanks to her though I was able to be brought back to life as a Devil to serve as her pawn."_

During his life as a Devil Issei had undertaken strict training from Kiba in order to master his new powers. Due to that training he now had as much physical power as Rias had magical power. Even she was amazed by his natural talent and rapid growth. Such a huge gain in power in such a short time had never been seen before, especially not from a low level, reincarnated Devil.

Regaining his composure after his nightmare, Issei stared up at the ceiling.

" _I wonder what my life would be like right now if I never ran into that stupid Demon six months ago. Heh I'd probably still be some looser nobody pervert who was destined to die a virgin."_

Issei reached up toward the ceiling and held his hand for a moment before letting out a quite sigh before lowering his hand back down to his side.

Feeling a weight on his chest, Issei looked down to find the completely naked Rias sleeping with her head resting on his chest, her long crimson hair flowing outward and spilling over the sides of his bed. Six months ago he never would've thought it possible for Kuoh Academy's #1 Beauty Rias Gremory to ever share his bed. Not to mention the fact that she was completely naked.

"If Matsuda of Motoham ever found out about this they'd kill me for sure..."

Just then Rias slowly opened her eyes.

" _mmm…"_

Whilst still laying on Issei's chest she looked up at him and smiled.

Issei is first to speak out.

"G-good morning Rias…"

"Good morning Issei" replied Rias in an unintentionally seductive manner.

Looking down at the butt naked club president Issei couldn't help but get turned on by what he saw.

" _Oh crap!"_ He shouted in his mind.

Rias' eyes widened when she felt something hard poking her thigh. She blushed slightly and looked Issei straight in eye before her hand slowly moved down Issei's body until her hand was resting on the hard object that had been poking her thigh. She began to rub slowly, taking her time teasing him.

"Oh? I wonder what this could be. You're as horny as ever my dear Issei." Rias teased Issei whilst blushing bright red herself.

"W-well that's, uh I mean..."

"I can't help it if you sleep on me naked!" Issei blurted out.

Rias asked suggestively "But wouldn't you like to continue until the end my servant?"

Then, with the excitement of a child promised whatever candy they wanted, Issei shouted, "Yes please!"

Rias was shocked at his sudden honesty in his desires. she was left speechless that he so openly desired her. She then gave a teasing smile and pointed over to the clock next to Issei's bed.

"That's just too bad I'm afraid. We're out of time today." She teased

With clear disappointment in his voice Issei asked "W-what do you mean!"

"Have you forgotten that today is the start of the new school term? We have to get ready to go now or we'll end up being late on the first day back." She replied

Issei cursed his fate but ultimately agreed with his master. Rias was the first to move and get off the bed. She threw on some underwear and made her way into the bath room to take a shower. Just as she was about to close the door she stopped for a moment and smiled before shouting to Issei who was still sulking on his bed.

"Well Issei, are you coming or not?"

Jolted upright Issei didn't hesitate to reply "I'll be right there!" He shouted back with obvious joy in his voice.

After the two of them had finished with their shower, they both went back into Issei's room. Rias wasted no time in getting dressed making sure to give her beloved servant a good show. Issei having enjoyed the view, also got dressed in his school uniform ready for what would almost certainly be a very boring day but he wasn't too bothered about that because the images of his lively morning were burned into his memory to enjoy all day.

Once the two of them were ready they slowly made there way down the stairs holding hands with their fingers intertwined. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they heard strange sounds coming from the kitchen. It couldn't have been Issei's parents because they had already left to go to work leaving him and Rias alone in the mornings. The two of them held each other's hand firmly and cautiously made their way to the kitchen.

As they entered the cluttered kitchen they saw that someone had been cooking whilst they were upstairs. As they examined the messy surfaces of the kitchen, their eyes converged at the far side of the kitchen. There stood Akeno serving up breakfast wearing nothing but a partially see through apron tied at the back in a ribbon by a thin string.

Issei could hardly believe what his eyes were telling him. That there in his house, was Kuoh academy's #2 beauty Akeno Himejima in a naked apron. His nose began to bleed profusely as he took in the glorious sight in front of him. Rias began to get annoyed at his reaction to her and speaks out.

"Akeno..." She scowls

"Oh my, hello Rias and a good morning to you my darling Issei. Did you sleep well?" Akeno replied seemingly surprised at their sudden appearance in front her.

"Don't give me that. What are you doing at Issei's house? Don't even get me started on that outfit..."

With a seductive tone in her voice Akeno returns "I just wanted to make breakfast for my darling Issei. Is that so terrible?" She then sent a sexy smile over to Issei who had finally stopped his nose bleed.

Rias narrowed her gaze "No, it's not. However this is Issei's house and your choice of attire is..."

"Fufu if you have a cute apron, it's common sense to wear it naked Rias." Akeno teased, clearly trying to push her masters buttons. Just as Issei regained his composure, Akeno grabbed Issei's hand and shoved it between her soft breasts while pulling him closer.

Rias could'nt hold back her anger for long "What do you think you're doing Akeno!? Issei is mine!"

Still maintaining her hold on Issei as he fondles her without restraint Akeno replied "Oh? But Issei seems to be enjoying himself. Just look at how energetically he's fondling me. I'm beginning to get a little turned on by it." Akeno let out a small whimper as Issei continued, having completely forgotten that his master was watching.

Akeno noticed something hard on her leg and having realised immediately what it was, she smiled seductively.

"Oh my, it looks like _little_ Issei is enjoying himself too fufu."

Rias was no longer able to contain herself and grabbing Issei by his shirt collar, she tore the two of them apart.

After they had separated she yelled "enough! Issei, it's time to go. We're leaving."

After he was dragged out the front door of his own house having been unable to eat the breakfast that Akeno had made for him, he couldn't help but wonder what he did wrong. Rias didn't say a word for the entire walk to school and walked a few meters ahead of him instead of by his side like she normally would. It was a silent, awkward journey and after the two of them reached the school gates Rias stopped and without turning around she simply said "Don't be late to club." before walking away into the school building.

*sigh* "come on... It's not like I can help it. I am a man after all and besides its not like we're a couple or anything. I thought she knew and was ok with my wanting a harem anyway... Is she jealous? Hmm."

Letting out a another frustrated sigh Issei made his way to his class room. As he walked through the door to his class, a fist came flying at him out of nowhere and clocked him straight in the jaw. Issei staggered back for a moment wondering what just happened when heard a familiar voice.

"You traitor bastard!"

Issei looked up to find both Matsuda and Motohama stood in front of him.

"What the hell was that for you assholes!" Issei shouted.

"Because you're a dirty traitor that's why!" Yelled Matsuda. "You bastard how could you!" Added Motohama.

With a confused expression on his face Issei stood up and asked "What the heck are you guys talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us! A couple of girls in class saw you and our beloved Rias leaving your house together! And one of em swears she saw Akeno in a naked apron through your window!" Screamed Motohama.

Issei is reminded of his awesome morning and was too happy to care that they found out about it.

"W-what are yo-" Issei is cut of in mid sentence.

Now crying, Matsuda and Motohama shout in unison, "How could you leave us behind whilst you do all kinds of sexy things and become a man, when we're left to stay as virgins our whole lives!"

"Shut up and quit bitchin'" Issei replied

 _"It's not as awesome as you think, I'm still a Damn Virgin too since we always have to stop before we get to the best part dammit!"_ Issei thought to himself.

As he walked away from the two of them he turned his head back and said "Although Akeno's naked apron was sexy as hell"

Matsuda and Motohama slumped onto the floor in a crying mess of jealousy toward Issei. The rest of the day was pretty standard for a first day back and things continued without further interruption from his two perverted friends. Everything was going ok and at the end of classes it was time to go to the club room...

"I wonder if she's still mad about earlier." Issei said while stood infront of the club room door.

Issei took a deep breath before slowly reaching out to the door. He pushed the door open and peeked inside the large club room. Noticing that the room was empty he went inside. He sat down in his usual spot on the sofa and waited for the others whilst entertaining himself with perverted thoughts about the club president.

After around 45 minutes of silence and self entertainment, Akeno, Kiba, Asia and Koneko burst through the club room door and fell to their knees looking exhausted. Issei jolted up from his seat, shocked at what he saw before him. Ripped clothes, covered in cuts and bruises all over their bodies. What was even more unsettling was that Rias wasn't with them... She was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell happened to you guys!? And where's Rias!" He yelled out in horror at the scene before him.

Akeno struggled to her feet and staggered towards Issei. He quickly covered the distance between him and Akeno and supported her just as she was about to collapse again.

Forcing her words out Akeno spoke. "W-we were attacked by a group of fallen angels. They took Rias. We have to help h..."

Before she could finish speaking Akeno passed out and fell limp into Issei's arms.


End file.
